


Shopping

by EmptyBliss



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Furniture Shopping, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex on Furniture, lol the tags tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyBliss/pseuds/EmptyBliss
Summary: Furniture shopping with John is fun and games.
Relationships: John Seed/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a voice chat on discord with some friends. Too funny and too good an idea. This ones for them.

You both have been looking for hours now. Coming to the little mom and pop shop to decide on a new desk and bed for the spare bedroom. All John’s idea, he believed after Jacob stayed with you guys for two months; the room needed to be cleansed. In a way. The musk of cigars and shaving cream alone took a few days to air out. Like an old grandfather smell John wouldn’t have in his home. 

The shopping was taking longer than expected, luckily the shopkeepers were just an old man and his son. They left you both alone, so it was easy to get into John’s ear and whisper to him the depraved thoughts going through your mind suddenly. Seeing his face and cheeks grow red as he just kept eyes forward when you told him you had no panties on under your dress. Accidentally running into a chair when you casually pointed out you’d slip him down your throat if no one was watching. 

And no one was. The shop was empty. Likely because of the time of day. The son of the business owner kept trailing off to the back, while his father watched an old western on an outdated tv. Hitting the side when it freezed. And not a camera in sight. The tall dressers and bookshelves lined up well to keep you both hidden.

John points to a simple handmade desk, one modern but still farmhouse looking. “This is nice. Not too expensive.”

You run your hands along the treated wood, “It’s nice. Kinda fancy, huh?” Smooth and sturdy looking, but maybe not for a guest room. 

“I thought you’d know me by now.” He tells you as he flips the tag and reads over the dimensions and who handcrafted it. 

You look to the front to see the shopkeeper still on his tv before you bend a little over the desk. Your dress riding up some to expose only a bit, “I guess it is fairly comfortable.” You stretch your body and arch your bottom up a little. Looking back to John, who didn’t have any other expression than his blue eyes wide and his cheeks flushed. Red and hot, looking between your exposed folds and the oblivious old man. 

He only stammers some and drops the tag, “I suppose it does... look comfortable to some.” Looking around for any witnesses before he comes behind you. A sigh slips from your lips when you feel his hand along the soft flesh of your thigh while his eyes still look around. “Someone would see this display as immoral..” exhaling deeply when he skims his fingers along your already slick fold, shaking his head at you when your hips move toward him. Practically begging him. “Or they might ask how much for the desk and  _ you _ .” His eyes flutter from yours to the front. Both of you still safe under the radar.

Getting up to rest on your elbows to glare at him for his little snide remark, ready to curse him for such a comment when you felt him grab your neck and shove your face against the wood. Letting out a quiet gasp.

John still keeps his gaze to the shopkeeper(who now at the point looks to have fallen asleep during his show). You make sure your face is toward him, to keep an eye out of course. 

John demands you, “Don’t move. Just.. tell me if you see anyone..” His face likely still flushed. He drops to his knees, keeping one hand on your neck and the other pushing your dress up to expose you fully to him. You cover your mouth to keep in a moan when you feel his tongue drag along your entrance. Squirming a little when he continues working his tongue and taking no time slipping his fingers inside you. Pushing them inside deeply and pulling them out completely; repeating this motion when you lift your ass for him to access your clit while he just fingers at you.

Keeping your eyes forward to focus when his mouth is on you and you keep your mouth covered. Rocking your hips into his fingers and with his tongue sucking your clit with no ease, it becomes harder for you to concentrate when you twitch your other hand to grab at the end of the table but only end up knocking over a small metal pen holder. The drop made a lot of clatters and pens fall everywhere. John jumps and smacks your ass for being so clumsy, but pulls you up when the old man looks wakes from his small nap. Looking over to the two of you and adjusting his glasses with a squint. 

John quickly bends to look like he was picking the pens up but really just adjusting his erection and wiping your juices and slick from his beard. You just smile with reddened cheeks when the owner comes to you two and watches John rush to his feet and put the penholder back in the corner. 

You spun to grab his hand and hold it as the shopkeeper got to you guys, speaking up before the owner could say anything “I’m sorry about that, sir. I was being so clumsy and my hand accidentally knocked it over.” The old man puts his hands up to stop you with a smile of understanding. 

“It’s alright, it broke nothing.” He responds, looking between you and John. “Is there anything I can help you both with?”

John looks at you, cocking his head to the side but turns back to the old man, “Yes, actually we are interested in this desk.” Giving it a good knock. “Sturdy and well made.” Indulging the man as he told you both his other son made it by hand in their family workshop. 

You just stand and just listen to them prattle on about it, feeling your wet folds. Rubbing your thighs together and rolling your head back in boredom. John naturally caught up in his own voice. 

Eventually the frustration of your unfinished release becomes too much and you nudge John with your hip to his. Giving him a serious look, mouthing to him for you both to leave. But he just waves you off with a smirk before asking the old man about bed and comforters. John dragging you with him when the shopkeeper escorts you both to the other side of the store. 

The wall lined up with wood beds, metal framed ones too. All simple and well decorated with pillows and such; the works. John points out one in the back corner, “That one is nice. And the sheets are okay.”

“ _ Okay _ ?” The old man questions when you three get to the bed. “This is one of your nicest sets we have here. I wouldn’t call it  _ okay _ .”

John lets out a snarky chuckle and nods to the old man, “Yes, of course. But.. Do you happen to have these sheets in another color? It’s just so plain.” 

The man looked at you for some input but you only shrug, “I would love this in a blue shade.” You give a small little flutter of your eyelashes and the best puppy eyes you can give him. He just fixes his glasses and sighs. Telling you both in a huff, “Wait here, I will check the back. Just give me five minutes.”

Both you and John watch carefully as the old man makes his way to the back storeroom. Once the man is out of sight, John pushes you to the bed to lay you on your belly. You can only laugh hushed and look behind you to see him already undoing his belt and pants. His eyes dark but darting around for anyone, still looking around when he pulls his pants out and freeing his erection. Quickly pulling up your dress and pushing inside your folds. Groaning into your ear when he slips inside you deep. 

You turn your head a little to give him a broken whisper as he moves his hips into you, “We have five minutes.” Only to receive a hand over your mouth. And an order from John to “Shut up before someone hears you.” 

In an imaginary race, he takes no time and begins thrusting into you. For any and some support, you take a hold of the sheets while John slams into you. A light slap of skin from his brutal thrusting and you trying to keep his pace. His free hand moves to grip and pull your hips up to get a deeper angle, and you can only let out muffled cries when you feel your orgasm building up. And when you feel him kiss and suck on the soft skin, it was your undoing; the grip on the sheets becomes too tight that they come up the corners and you shudder against him. Waves of pleasure creating down as you just arch your body up to him.

Feeling his final good thrusts, slamming into you and spilling inside you. John kissing your neck and cheek, muttering some praise. But jumping and rolling off the bed, falling to ground when a loud yell comes from the other side of the store.

“Hey! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” A young man screams, the owner's son. He already starts making his way to you both, and you two quickly pull yourselves together. The enraged man screaming“GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE!” John putting himself away and you taking his hands to rush out the store. Your face completely hot and John just laughing like a fool made nothing better. Hoping to get out of the store before they stop you. And avoiding how the man chased you two fools out of store, warning you both to never come back. Leaving John’s guest room stuck with an old desk and bed that will probably need to be burned after.


End file.
